The present invention relates to keyboards, and relates more particularly to such a keyboard which has an open chamber in a wrist rest thereof for the installation of a track ball and a touch input device alternatively.
A keyboard is the most commonly used data input device for inputting data into a computer system. However, it is not efficient to control the movement of a cursor in a monitor of a computer system through a keyboard. For efficiently controlling the movement of a cursor in a monitor of a computer system, a mouse, track ball, or touch input device may be used. There are computer keyboards equipped with a track ball or touch input device. However, because the track ball or touch input device is fixedly installed in the keyboard, it cannot be replaced by a different cursor control device. Therefore, an user may have to prepare two different types of keyboards, i.e., one with a track ball and one with a touch input device for use in different situations.